


Why Is It Wrong?

by ddominix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Job Training, Bottom Harry, Child Pregnancy, Cock Docking, Cock Warming, Cum Eating, Cum is Healthy, Daddy Kink, Dominant James Potter, Dry Orgasm, Extremely Underage, Father-Son Relationship, First Dates, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grooming, Harry Potter/James Potter - Freeform, Harry is Five, Incest, James Potter Lives, Knotting, Little Boy Having Orgasms, M/M, Magic, Mating, Mpreg, Naive Harry Potter, Pedophilia, Romance, Slash, Small Penis, Sounding, Top James Potter, Turning Other Men Into Pedophiles, Underage Sex, Watersports, child sex, loving relationship, painful first time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddominix/pseuds/ddominix
Summary: At five, while suffering abuse from Uncle Vernon, Harry makes a wish to bring his father back from the dead and unknowingly taps into ancient magic. But the lines are blurred... and it turns into something quite the opposite of a normal father/son relationship... INCEST. SLASH. EXTREMELY UNDERAGE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comment to let me know if you want me to continue with this story!

James stared down at his baby boy… he was asleep. James had crept into the darkened room, illuminated only by the pale glow of the moon through the window. He just couldn't help but stare at his precious boy…

James had only been alive again for the past two weeks. Harry, even at the tender age of five, had tapped into the most ancient of magic and wished for his father after suffering abuse from  _Dursley_.

It was then that James was brought back… Right in the middle of the living room where Harry was getting beaten down onto the floor.

Everyone had been shocked by his sudden appearance, even James. But he wasted no time in using wandless magic to restrain Vernon like the  _vermin_ he was.

James had then turned to the cowering boy on the floor, and introduced himself to Harry as his father. The moment that Harry looked up at him, with those green eyes of his, James had become undone.

His son was heartbreakingly beautiful…

It almost hurt.

But the look of love and adoration that he got from his son at that moment was one that James would remember forever. Harry ran right into his arms, and James lifted him with ease.

" _I promise that no one will ever hurt you like that again…"_ James had told him. " _I love you, Harry."_

After that, time seemed to move quickly. James had taken Harry from that house on Privet Drive, and neither of them looked back. He went to the Wizarding authorities and announced his return from the dead, and told them of the treatment Harry had been getting from the Dursleys. He last heard that they had been arrested, with Dudley going to live with his Aunt Marge.

He then went on the claim Sirius' innocence, reunited with both him and Moony, and condemned Wormtail as the true traitor.

Since then, they had been staying at Grimmauld Place while James and Harry worked on trying to find a new home.

Harry was adorable. He was always so alight with love and gratitude towards his father for the new life he had been given. It was a rare moment where Harry would want to leave his side. It seemed that Harry really couldn't go without touching James for even a moment, almost as though he were afraid that James would disappear.

James didn't mind at all. In fact, it made him fall in love with Harry all the more.

He knew that his attraction and feelings towards his son were inappropriate… but they couldn't be helped.

Tonight was the first night that they had settled into their new home. Harry had been over the moon about getting his own bedroom. And James was just so happy to see Harry happy.

But it was as James had layed in bed, thinking about how he and Harry were  _alone_ together in a house for  _the first time_  since he was brought back to life…

James had turned and sat up in his bed, sitting on the side… he ran a hand through his sweaty hair, before he reached for his glasses on the bedside table.

The next moment he knew, he was in Harry's bedroom… lured there as though called by a siren's call.

Harry looked so peaceful in sleep. So beautiful.

Was it  _wrong_ to love someone so?

The more that James thought on it, he honestly didn't think that it was…

Why  _was_ it so wrong? He didn't intend to abuse or harm Harry… He only wanted to love him and to  _express_ that love.

Would it be so wrong if Harry also wanted it in return?

James bit his lip, deciding…

He lay his hand upon Harry's shoulder, shaking his little love awake with a gentle caress.

Harry's even breath staggered, and his eyes blinked open blearily.

"Daddy?"

James' cock twitched at the title Harry had taken to calling him.

"Harry." James breathed, his voice completely serious.

Harry looked up at him, somehow sensing the seriousness of the unknown situation. "What's wrong, daddy? Did you have a nightmare? I get those sometimes, too…"

James forced a reassuring smile on his lips, before he reached out a comforting hand on Harry's clothed thigh. "No… I-I just wanted to see you."

Harry's concerned look dropped at that, and a smile grew wide on his brilliant face. "I like seeing you, daddy!" Harry giggled.

James chuckled as well, before he swallowed nervously. "Well… there is... there is also… something that I wanted to ask you…"

Harry's brows furrowed as he tilted his head in curiosity.

"You know that I love you, right Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"And that I would never hurt you because I love you so much?"

Harry nodded again.

James smiled down at his son. Sometimes, he was marveled at how sweet and understanding a boy Harry was.

"Well, Harry… When two people love each other as much as we love one another, they tend to… express it…"

Harry looked even more confused. "What does 'espress' mean?"

James ran his thumb over the clothed skin on Harry's thigh. "It's another way of saying 'show'"

"Oh." Harry stated, as he thought over his father's words, before he lightened. "So you want us to show our love for each other?"

James nodded slowly, as he bit his bottom lip and nervously worked it with his teeth. "But only if you want to…"

Harry didn't even pause to think any of it over. With a wide, toothy grin, Harry nodded excitedly. "Yeah, daddy! Let's do it!"

James found his own smile start to grow on his lips at the answer. Harry seemed just as much in love with him as James was in love with Harry. They would have a love for the ages. And it all started with tonight…


	2. Chapter 2

His thoughts were going a mile a minute as he smiled down at his son…

Where exactly did he start?

He knew that Harry didn’t understand a single thing of what James wanted them to do together… If James moved too fast, then he might scare Harry.

He had to take his time. Move at a slow pace and explain everything that they were going to do _before_ he made a move to do it.

The term ‘ _grooming_ ’ floated around in the back of his mind, and James knew that was exactly what he needed to do with Harry.

With this plan in his mind, James looked down at Harry again, and saw that his son was looking expectantly up at him with such trusting and loving eyes.

The look made James melt a bit. His son was so lovely…

James then took a deep breath, ready to take the plunge into the rest of his life with Harry.

“First, we show that we love each other by kissing,” James explained, “I will put my mouth on yours and we will both move our lips together.”

Harry’s smile disappeared, leaving behind a shocked look of wide eyes and a gaping mouth… James stared down lustfully at the open mouth, thinking about how much he wanted to shove his cock into that open hole and down his son’s throat...

But James was brought back from his lustful thoughts, though, by Harry’s shocked questioning.

“B-But… isn’t kissing only for mummies and daddies?”

James knew where this was going, and he pretended to look confused. “Where did you hear that sweetheart?”

His hand came up to lovingly run his fingers through Harry’s thick hair, hoping that the action would help to calm Harry down.

Harry staggered slightly, and looked up at his father with pure confusion in his eyes. “I-I heard Uncle Vernon telling Dudley that one time…”

Stiffening, James made himself look outraged by what Harry had told him. Which wasn’t hard… just thinking about the walrus made James’ blood boil. “ _THAT LIAR!_ ”

He felt Harry flinch under his hand at his outburst, and James looked down at Harry apologetically. “I’m sorry, love, but that simply isn’t true! There are plenty of stuff that daddies and sons do together… and one of them is kissing!”

James watched as Harry's look of disbelief and confusion morphed into one of trust and acceptance. Though James could detect that Harry still looked a bit nervous.

The look of pure innocence turned James on greatly, and he found himself leaning forward slightly… like a hippogriff on the hunt for its prey… before James stopped himself. He had to remember to go slow.

“Harry?” James breathed heavily, as he licked his dry lips. “You want to try it?”

With only a brief moment of hesitation, Harry nodded shyly, as he looked up at his father in expectation for what was to come.

James reached his both of his hands up and cupped both sides of Harry’s small cheeks into his palms. James stared down into Harry’s eyes… trying to display all the love that he held for what was in between his two hands. He stared until Harry smiled up at him with full trust once again.

Until finally, James wasted no more time. He hungrily leaned down and captured his son’s lips in a sweet and tender kiss…

And once they touched, James let out a hearty groan while Harry gasped out at the sensation.

Harry’s lips were so soft... so tiny, against his own. James’ own lips actually dwarfed Harry’s. But it was perfect. It was one of those instances where the kiss was better than the anticipation.

And it _was_ perfect… until it got even better than it was as James started to move his lips against Harry’s.

Harry lay frozen still under James, and he knew that he must have forgotten that he had to move his lips as well. So, James moved his lips in tandem… trying to coax Harry’s to life. All the while, James’ hand went up to snake into Harry’s hair, holding his head tight so that he couldn’t move away and escape him.

Harry seemed to finally catch on to what it was that his father expected him to do, and finally set to move his lips as well.

It was messy.

It was wet.

But oh, was it glorious.

He wanted so badly to force Harry’s lips open with his own so that he could probe Harry’s mouth with his tongue… but James refrained. He didn’t want to scare Harry… And that could easily be something that could be kept for another day. Because there would be plenty more days like this, if James had any say about it.

Besides… Harry would be going through almost too much tonight. Best that he keep some things for later than overwhelming his poor, innocent son.

With that though, James continued to kiss Harry closed-mouth, loving this innocence that he could feel in Harry’s every touch...

James felt as though he could snog Harry for forever… But there were other things that he wanted to do as well. Things that his cock was urging him to get on to.

With a smack of their lips, James separated and leaned back.

With panting breath, James looked down at Harry with equally heavy breathing. “How did you like it, love?”

Harry took a moment to catch his breath before he grinned toothily up at his father. “I did it, daddy! It wasn’t scary…”

Chuckling, James relied, “Exactly. You are such a brave boy!” He accented this by tickling Harry’s sides, causing him to giggle in delight.

When James finally let up, he said, “So, are you ready to try the next thing?”

Harry’s giggling died at the question, and he looked confusedly up at his father. “There’s more, daddy?”

James adopted a serious look as he nodded. “Of course. What comes next is some of the most important parts of showing how much we love each other.”

It wasn’t a lie… Sex _is_ an important part to expressing one’s love toward another person.

“Oh.” Harry said flatly, showing that he still didn’t understand what else there was to do. In his world, kissing was the most intimate thing two people could do together… That perception would all change tonight.

James chuckled at the tone of voice his true love had adopted… Before he bit his lip, trying to think of the best way to go about this.

“Harry…” James said in a slow and uncertain voice - not that Harry could detect James’ unease. “In order to keep showing our love to one another, we… we have to take off our clothes.”

Harry choked. Then started coughing violently on the saliva stuck in the back of his throat.

Startled, James leaned Harry up and forward so that he could clap at his back. When Harry calmed, James set him back against the pillows, his eyes roaming him worriedly.

With watering eyes from his cough attack, Harry looked up at James and asked, “Wh-Why do we need to get all nakey, daddy?”

James stared at Harry, at a loss for words. He honestly didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t just scare Harry even more…

No… He had to approach this a different way.

“Harry… do you trust daddy?”

The counter question seemed to startle Harry, but he nodded resolutely nonetheless. “Yes, daddy! I really, really, really trust you.”

The answer made James smile lovingly at his son. “Then you need to trust that whatever it is that I want you to do, is the best thing for you.”

Harry thought this over. James could tell by the way Harry tilted his head slightly and how his eyes went up ponderingly towards his eyebrow.

Until, finally, Harry looked back up at James and nodded. With a big sigh of relief, James bent down and gathered Harry up into a tight hug.

Harry giggled at the action, and tried to wrap his own arms around James, but James had his arms pinned down to his sides.

When James finally released Harry, he pulled back with a randy grin. He honestly couldn’t wait to see Harry naked. He hadn’t the chance before. Harry already knew how to take showers by himself from his time at the Dursleys.

James moved his hand, so that it rested on the top button of Harry’s night shirt. He paused there, and his eyes flickered up to Harry. “Are you ready?”

Putting on a brave face, Harry nodded.

James popped open the first button… then his hand traveled slowly down until he got to the next one, and popped that one open as well… then the next, and finally, the last one.

With all buttons opened, James spread the material apart, showing the expanse of the creamy, white skin of his love’s torso. Without meaning to, his eyes went directly to the small, pink nipples that took place on Harry’s chest…

His cock twitched. They looked so pinchable. So delicious. So pink....

He was brought out of his thoughts as Harry leaned forward and slid the rest of his shirt from his arms. Then, unexpectedly, Harry also leaned forward to pull down his sleep trousers and pants all in one go…!

James gaped. He hadn’t expected to get a strip-tease tonight!

Once Harry’s trousers and pants got over his bum, James’ eyes went straight for Harry’s crotch.

SWEET MOTHER OF _MERLIN!_

It was the _hottest_ thing that James had ever seen! Harry’s penis was so tiny! And pink! The entire size of it was the width of his pinky, but only half the length of his smallest finger. Which rested on top of the smallest pair of balls James had seen!

His mouth was salivating with hunger as he stared. And his cock grew to full mast.

This… This was the body he was going to have sex with. His cock recognized its mate… and was literally trying to point towards him.

It took him a long moment of staring, before Harry’s voice finally reached him.

“-dy… _Daddy!_ ” Harry finally cried out, startling James out of his trance. James’ eyes snapped up to look at his son.

“S-Sorry, Harry… It-It’s just… you are so beautiful that daddy forgot how to think…”

He watched at Harry’s cheeks blushed brilliantly, and his son suddenly turned bashful.

“Ar-Are you going to take your clothes off too, daddy?” Harry whispered, shyly. But James could also detect a slight note of curiosity in Harry’s gaze as he stared at his father’s clothed body.

James grinned and nodded. He wanted so badly to free his trapped cock from its confines. He rolled off of the bed and onto his feet. Where he pulled his white t-shirt over his head, exposing his slightly hairy chest to his son.

James watched as Harry took in the newly exposed skin with a gaze full of wonder. James grinned cockily as he let his new lover look his fill…

Then, James went to his sleep trousers and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs… freeing his weeping erection.

His cock bounced slightly and then bobbed before settling straight up against his abdomen. James didn’t think that he had ever been so hard in his life.

All the while, James watched as Harry’s look of wonder turned aghast with shock.

“D-Daddy!” Harry exclaimed as he pointed straight at James’ cock, “Wh-What’s wrong with your pee-pee?!”

James couldn’t help but laugh. “Nothing is wrong with it, Harry… It’s just bigger because I am full grown.”

This answer still didn’t seem to settle Harry… “B-But, why is it standing up all on its own?!”

At the conversation surrounding his member, James reached down to palm it, stroking himself slightly before he merely maneuvered his hand so that his cock was laying in his open palm… Almost as though in offering on a platter as he walked closer to his son.

“It’s standing up because it’s hard, Harry…” James stopped at the edge of the bed, before he reached down to grab Harry’s hand and bringing it up to hover over his cock. “Here, feel it yourself.”

James placed Harry’s hand on his cock, and he just about groaned at the feeling of child fingers on his member. Harry gasped at the new feeling of a hard cock in his hand…

 _He’d better get used to it…_ James thought. “My penis gets hard when it loves someone. Which is proof that I love you, Harry. Because I am really, really hard for you.”

Again, it wasn’t a lie.

Harry gasped again at the explanation and he finally looked away from James’ penis and up into his eyes. “You-You really love me?”

Harry’s eyes started to fill with tears… and James knew that it was from happiness.

James smiled down happily at his son. “I do. I really, really do. And I want to show you how much I love you. Will you let me?”

Without any more hesitation, Harry nodded. And he seemed to be eager now for anything that was to come.

“Yes, daddy. I’m ready.”

His son was a gift! Made specifically for him! Oh how he loved him so…

Eager himself, and no longer worried about any implication of whether this was wrong or immoral, James climbed back onto the bed… with Harry still having a hold on his penis.

James briefly thought on whether or not he should have Harry give him a blowjob… but for some reason, he felt that would be selfish of him… not to mention it might scare Harry. It would be something that they would have to work up to at another time…

Something that James would have to talk to Harry about doing every day until Harry was begging to give James a blowjob.

He wanted Harry to want it as much as he did…

But until then…

“Harry…” James waited until he had his son’s full attention. When he knew that he did, he continued. “I’m going to put your little penis in my mouth, ok? It’s going to feel different. But it will feel really good! You might think that you have to go pee pee, but you won’t. I promise. You want to try it?”

James kneeled down on the bed. He reached up to spread Harry’s naked thighs so that he could kneel in between them.

For a moment, Harry looked scared… before the look disappeared entirely and he looked up at James with trusting eyes. “Daddy, you love me. Your pee pee says so. So, I trust you.”

James’ cock twitched violently at the pure innocence of those simple phrases. Fuck. He wanted so badly to just shove his cock up into Harry’s unused hole…But James knew that he had to take his time. There would be times in the future where he could take Harry in a rough fuck. And he really looked forward to those times. But he needed to live in the now… in this very moment.

So, with the consent that James had been waiting for, he slowly leaned down until his face was hovering right over Harry’s little cocklette.

He deliberately let out a breath on the small member, and watch as Harry’s whole body shivered at the sensation.

James didn’t waste any more time after that. His mouth was watering too much for baby cock, that he just had to have it in his mouth.

Opening his mouth wide, James practically inhaled both the little cocklette before him and the tiny balls resting beneath them. Fuck, he loved the taste! Then he sucked. His cheeks creating a suction around the sensitive flesh.

Harry screamed.

His back arched up from off the bed, pushing his hairless crotch further into his father’s mouth..

His hands came down automatically to pull at James’ hair.

Until finally, not even thirty seconds later, Harry’s little prick started to twitch in his mouth… and a whole new set of cries came out from within Harry.

It was then that James knew that Harry has had his first orgasm. Sure, he didn’t ejaculate. In fact, he couldn’t. But a dry orgasm was still an orgasm. And James let go of the little cock in his mouth, feeling himself beam with pride.

He looked up at Harry, and their eyes connected. Before Harry did something that James wasn’t expecting at all. Harry grabbed James by his shoulders, and with adrenaline-filled strength, pulled James so that they were kissing, once again.

The action startled James. But there was no way he was going to complain. It seemed that Harry was relying on his instincts at the moment…. They both were. Completely animalistic in nature.

As they snogged, James found that his cock was pressed against Harry’s inner thigh and he couldn’t help rutting slightly up against the smooth, warm skin.

They kissed, James’ hands roamed Harry’s body, and his cock was lazily rubbing up against his son… and this went on until James’ need became too much…

James abruptly pulled back, and stared down at his son for a moment.

Harry’s lips were swollen and bruised. And James knew that is exactly what he wanted Harry’s arse hole to look like. Puffy and bruised from being plunged by James’ cock over and over and over.

With that thought, James turned towards the side of the bed, where he grappled for his wand in his forgotten pajama pants pocket. Once he had a hold on it, he turned to face Harry once again…

His breath left him. Harry lay there naked, looking so wanton and breathless as he stared up at his father. His little cocklette was still glistening from James’ saliva and his knees were bent, exposing his bum cheeks to the world… only the world couldn’t see it. Only James could, and he would be the only one who ever would.

The aggressive, primal part of James growled its approval at the possessive thought.

“What happens next, daddy?” Harry whispered, so light that James almost had trouble hearing it.

His breath hitched, and he couldn’t help but lean down to lay claim to those luscious lips once again… before he broke contact almost immediately. “I’m going to put my wand in your bum now…”

As he said so, he lined up his wand to the crease of Harry’s arse cheeks.

“M-My bum?” Harry asked, and James sensed a tad bit of fear in Harry’s voice… He leaned back to look at his love’s face and smiled reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, love. I’m going to say a couple of spells to make sure that this won’t hurt. And then, daddy is going to put his penis in your bum…”

Harry gaped at him. “B-But why?”

James reached down to fondle Harry’s little erect prick of a cocklette in his hand. Harry gasped at the sensation, and started to subconsciously thrust up into his father’s fingers. “Because daddy loves you, Harry. And putting my penis inside of your bum shows how much I love you.”

“Espress?” Harry asked, pausing before he tilted his hips up slightly into his father’s hand, once again.

James grinned wide and nodded. “Yes! Very good! Now, I’m going to put my wand in your bum now, so my penis inside of you won't hurt so much… but it will sting a bit at first…”

With his other hand, James reached down to part Harry’s arse cheeks. His other hand abandoned its administrations to Harry’s cocklette, causing Harry to whine in protest. “Just be patient, love.”

Leaning back now, James honestly couldn’t resist leaning back onto his knees, so that he could see…

James gasped at the beautiful sight of Harry’s virginal opening. Even in the dull lighting, it looked so pink and delicious. His mouth watered at the sight. But James told himself that now wasn’t the time to shove his tongue into his son… He needed to remain strong, for Harry’s sake. He needed to make sure that their first time together would be enjoyable.

With his one hand keeping Harry’s cheeks spread, James reached for his wand again with the other…

He pressed the tip of his wand to Harry’s opening and pushed.

Harry gasped.

James’ balls tightened slightly at the sight… his wand was only half an inch deep, but it was still the most sensual and erotic sight James had ever seen.

James muttered the spells, wanting so badly to get on with it so that he could lay claim to Harry’s body. To make him James’ forever.

The first spell was a loosening spell. He was truthful when he had said that he didn’t want to hurt Harry… but he also still kept Harry tight enough that he would be tighter than any cunt that James had ever fucked before.

The second spell was a cleaning spell, making sure to get rid of any of Harry's waste.

The third spell was a lubricating spell… making sure to glisten all of Harry’s inner walls to minimize the chance to any tearing of his skin.

Harry shivered at the feeling. “I-It’s cold, daddy.”

James smiled slightly at the innocence detected in that statement, but otherwise ignored the complaint and carried on. The final spell he muttered was for Harry’s internal organs… casting an impervious charm on them to make sure that their love-making wouldn’t cause any potential damage.

James took his wand out and set it aside, before he turned back to survey his handiwork. Harry’s bum hole was now gaping ever so slightly and was so wet, it looked as though Harry’s boy pussy was begging James to lay claim to it...

James now knew that Harry was as ready as he would ever be…

With excitement shooting up his spine, James crawled up Harry’s tiny body, covering him with his own, hiding him from the outside world…

He planted another kiss on Harry’s lips, before whispering against them in a butterfly caress, “I love you, Harry…”

He reached down and grabbed his own cock, directing it until it was firm against Harry’s wet opening.

Then, James pushed forward. His mushroom head making a home inside. The corners of his vision turned white from the overwhelming amount of pleasure.

Harry let out a strangled yelp of pain at the intrusion.

James paused, and squeezed his eyes shut. This… this was _bliss_ . _Tighter_ than any woman he had ever slept with. Harry’s inner walls had a _chokehold_ on his cockhead. It was _glorious_ ! It was _amazing_! It was…

Harry started to cry. “Daddy… It _hurts_.”

James’ eyes snapped open. With panting breath, his eyes shifted down to look at Harry… his sweet face was etched in pain. It broke James’ heart. But he knew that he couldn't back down now... He was hurting Harry right now, in this temporary moment in time, for the good of their future relationship. The first time always hurt for anyone getting penetrated. But as soon as they got past the pain of the first time, Harry will see how good their sex life was going to get.

“I know, Sweetheart…” James managed to console through his clenched jaw. The pleasure was almost too great. He had to consciously stop himself from ramming forward and fucking the tightness that surrounded him… No. Harry deserved better. He deserved for his first time to be loving and gentle until the pain receded. James owed his true love that much…

Gasping in another breath, James looked down at his crying son. The tears on his cheeks sparkled in the moonlight. James managed a smile down at him. “I told you that it would hurt at first, didn’t I, Harry?”

Harry sniffled and nodded.

“It's going to hurt for just a little bit longer. You have to be patient with daddy, alright? Can you be my big boy and be brave for me?”

Harry took a long moment to consider… before he finally nodded and whispered, “I’ll be brave, daddy.”

At this confirmation, James slowly inched forward.

Harry cried harder at the intrusion, and James tried his best to be consoling. “Shhh… It’s alright, love. It’s ok to cry. I know that it hurts. But it won’t hurt for long.”

As he said these things, James didn’t stop moving forward until he completely bottomed out, effectively taking his son’s virginity.

The vice hold on his cock was otherworldly! It almost felt as though he should worship this feeling.

But he put his feelings of pleasure aside, and instead looked down to his sobbing son… knowing that he had to be a father in this moment.

“Do you remember when I told you that you were going to come live with me for the first time?” He asked, through the strain in his voice at the unmeasurable amount of pleasure he felt in that moment.

Harry calmed slightly at the question, distracted slightly from the pain from it, before he nodded shakily.

James gave a shaky grin of his own, though his shakiness was from an entirely different reason. That reason being how much he wanted to move within the hole that surrounded him in that moment. “Well, that’s what it feels like to be inside of you, right now, Harry… I’ve never felt more at home.”

Harry started to cry again, but James knew that it was because of an entirely different reason. He had just made Harry happy.

“I love you, daddy.” Harry cried, smiling up at James through the tears in his eyes.

James felt tears of his own start to prick at his eyes. “I love you too, Harry.... Now, does it hurt much, still?”

The question seemed to startle Harry, and he thought over it as he mentally checked whether he was still in pain or not.

“A little bit.” Harry admitted with a bite of his lip. “But not as much as before.”

James grinned in relief. His legs were about to buckle under him if he didn’t start thrusting soon. “Good. Now, daddy is going to start moving, ok? It will still hurt a little bit for a little longer, but you might start feeling the same things from when daddy was sucking on your pee pee earlier.”

Harry nodded, indicating that he understood.

James couldn’t take it any longer. He lifted his hips, bringing his cock out from it’s new home, slightly, before he thrust it back in.

Both James and Harry gasped, but for entirely different reasons.

James thrust forward again, the beast inside of his chest growling in triumph at finally getting what it wanted… claim to Harry’s prepubescent body.

Letting out a guttural growl, James grappled behind him for both of Harry’s ankles, lifting the limbs up and forward so that he had more room to fuck the tight heat in front of him.

In the back of his mind, James was aware that Harry was crying a new wave of tears, but he found that he couldn’t stop.

He couldn’t fight this feeling.

It was his right to have Harry in this way.

James’ cock and Harry’s hole were meant to be joined in this way.

He angled his hips upward. Aiming his cockhead towards Harry’s upper wall.

It took a few tries, but he knew that he finally found what he had been looking for by the sudden gasp that he heard escape his son.

With newfound triumph, James let out another growl, and continued to plow for that very spot.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Harry cried out with every jab at his tiny, little prostate.

A groan escaped James and he found himself crying out as he thrusted into the tiny body beneath him, “You’re mine, Harry! You understand that?! You’ll always be mine! No one else will have you! No one but me!”

Beneath him, Harry squeezed his eyes shut, his body moving back and forth on the mattress with James’ movements. “Yes, daddy! I love you, so much! You’re so nice, daddy!”

“Fuck, Harry! You’re so tight! So tight! I love you!” James cried, “I love you!”

The pleasure was mounting, it was becoming too much. James knew that he wasn’t going to last for much longer. But he needed Harry to have another orgasm… He needed it to happen! In order for sex to leave a positive note in Harry’s thoughts as he remembered it. He needed to remember the pleasure instead of the pain. So that he will want to do it again.

So James reached down and started to fondle his baby cock as he started to pick up speed in his thrust against Harry’s prostate.

Harry screamed as soon as he rubbed his thumb over the erect little cocklette. Harry’s walls tightened in rippling waves around James’ cock, and he knew that he has become undone.

James let out a guttural cry as he released his seed… the very seed that gave life to the child that lay underneath him, speared on the cock that created him.

James rode out his orgasm. Not stopping until every drop of cum left him and made a new home inside of his son. He very nearly lost his strength in his arms that held him up from crushing Harry. And it was a good thing that he didn’t, because underneath him, Harry’s body seemed to have turned into jello.

His whole body was twitching uncontrollably, and his eyes were squeezed shut as his adolescent mind caught up to what he had just experienced.

Lazily, James leaned down to kiss Harry’s cheek, before he moved down to suck on the skin on Harry’s jawline. “You were amazing, my love. You felt so good.”

James’ softened cock made a move to slip out of the wet, thoroughly-fucked hole, but James thrust his hips forward to keep himself lodged deep within his son. He didn’t want to leave just yet.

At the action, Harry let out a half-whine as his body started to calm down from all of the twitching. And not even a moment later, the sound of even breathing hit James’ ears. And he knew that Harry had fallen asleep.

He had really wore Harry out. Two orgasms in one night… on the night he had lost his virginity, no less.

Pride swept through James’ exhaustion, and he pushed his hips forward slightly to keep his constantly slipping cock from leaving his son’s hole.

He did this until, finally, the sensitivity in his cock became too much and he finally pulled out. He leaned back onto his knees and watched as his precious cum started to leak from the beautifully puffy, red hole. The cum was still white, which was a relief to James, meaning that he hadn’t cause Harry to bleed at all.

But he wanted to double-check for any tearing, just in case.

Scooping up the bit of cum that had leaked out, James stuck a single finger of it inside of the hole. Even around the single digit, Harry was still deliciously tight, and he marveled at how he had managed to fit his entire cock inside.

But he ignored that thought for the time being. Instead, he swept his finger around inside, feeling for any tears in the skin. When he found none, James finally felt that he could breathe.

He kept his promise. He hadn’t unnecessarily hurt Harry.

It was at that reassurance that James finally felt exhausted enough to lay down. He settled down beside Harry, and watched as Harry turned onto his side in his sleep. James settled in behind his love, spooning the tiny body that now belonged to him.

As thoughts and plans swarmed through James mind, he thought of their future together. How many happy moments they would have as a couple. It wouldn’t all just be about sex. They would go on dates. Snog in the back of the movie theater. Have a romantic picnic dinner by the moonlighted lakeshore… the moonlight being the reminder of the first time they made love.

James snuggled further behind Harry on the bed, his cock pressed up firmly against Harry’s bum. He imagined every night together to be a lot like this one. Magical. So full of love… But maybe just not with Harry in so much pain. But that couldn’t be helped. James had to hurt Harry in order to have any sort of healthy, sexual relationship with him. Besides… it always hurt when your virginity was taken. Even with grown men who were penetrated.

Feeling consoled from his slight guilt, James crooned slightly into Harry’s ear.

His hands roamed Harry’s sleeping body, until they landed on Harry’s flat stomach. And without meaning to, James imagined Harry’s little tummy round with his child.

It was possible. With the right potions, a male could get pregnant. Even one as young as Harry.

As he thought more on that, Harry fat with his child…. Harry about to give birth, in extreme amounts of pain… trying to push a human being out of his little hole… James’ cock twitched and came to life, and he knew that he wanted it. He wanted it _bad!_

He wanted to marry Harry. Make his son into his husband. And he wanted to have children with Harry… while Harry was still a child, himself.

But… it couldn’t happen. Pedophilia and incest were illegal in Wizarding Britain. They wouldn't be accepted. James would be thrown in Azkaban!

Unless…

Unless, pedophilia and incest were normalized…

Unless, wizards and witches all over started having sexual relationships with their own children.

James grinned as ideas came to him! He knew just how to normalize this sort of relationship… He only needed to convince the pure-bloods… the _true_ wizards that ran the wizarding government.

And he knew just where to start…

He and Arthur Weasley had been friends in the Order before James had died. And from what James knew about Arthur, he knew that the man had _many_ children.

Perhaps, it was time for James to visit his old friend…

But first, he had to research. He needed to find a spell that would make Arthur Weasley’s cock interested in one of his own children… enough to have sex with one of them and to have Arthur join his cause.

James sighed and rutted his hard cock lazily against his sleeping son’s arse.

This was the first step…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave me a comment! I'm also taking kink requests for future chapters. So, let me know what turns you on!


	3. Chapter Three

The feeling of his hard erection pressed against the crack of small arsecheeks was what woke him. James blinked blearily and groaned slightly at how painfully tight his balls clenched under straining cock. 

It would be so easy… to just reach down and grab his erection and place it at his love’s opening… waking Harry with the harsh abruptness of the action.

But James held back… He knew that Harry was more than likely to be too sore to have sex right away. He had to at least refrain until later.

Sitting up slightly, James righted his glasses that he had forgotten to take off before he went to bed last night, and stared down at the love of his life…

Harry was still asleep, his little face looking angelic as he sucked on his little thumb as he dozed…

James felt his heart swell at the sight…

Perhaps, in the future, James could train Harry from sucking on his thumb as he slept to sucking on James’ cock. Surely, James’ penis would be more of a comfort than a thumb could be?

James’ dick twitched at the thought, and he knew that he would try it as soon as he groomed Harry into begging to blow James for the first time.

Until then, James knew that he had to let his love rest for a bit longer… he had really tired him out last night and he deserved more sleep. 

James got up, walked out of his son’s childish bedroom, and went down the stairs to the kitchen. He decided that he was going to make his son breakfast in bed… to partly thank him for last night and to also celebrate their newfound relationship together. 

But there was the matter of his painful erection still bothering him… James looked down at the straining member in question, that stood proud against his abdomen. Then, an idea came to him.

He opened the cupboard and got out a mixing bowl that he had just recently bought for their new home. He walked the bowl over to the kitchen table and set it down. It was at the perfect height for what James intended to do…

James then grabbed a hold on his cock and closed his eyes… letting the memory of last night flood over his thoughts as his hand set a furious pace on his cock.

He remembered Harry crying out in pain as soon as James had entered his virgin boy-cunt for the first time… The way that he had tears coming out of his eyes as he tried to be brave for his daddy, as James started to move within what was rightfully his to claim.

It didn’t take long for James to cum. And when he felt his orgasm approaching, he opened his eyes and aimed his cock head at the bowl… emptying his large load into the bowl.

When James finished, he found that he was still slightly hard, and looking into the bowl, thought that he could use a bit more of his milky seed. So, he quickly rubbed another one out and added to the generous amount of white liquid in the bowl.

When James grunted out the last of his second orgasm, he sighed in satisfaction. Sure, it wasn’t as good as it had been last night plowing his son’s boy-pussy… but it was still nice to get rid of the painful erection.

And as James looked down at the amount of semen in the bowl, he knew that it had been worth it.

James then took the bowl and turned to the kitchen. He set the bowl aside for later, and started to make eggs, toast, and strawberries for breakfast.

Cooking naked was a truly freeing feeling and James had no shame at all in his body. In fact, he was proud of his muscular, but slim, figure… Harry was lucky to have him as a partner, as sexy as James knew that he was.

But Harry was just as sexy, in James’ opinion. His little love would look beautiful walking down the aisle towards James… At the thought of marriage again, James felt the flash of desire for him to make it a reality. And he suddenly knew what it was that he needed to do for the day…

But he needed to focus on one thing at a time…

James turned off the stove, the eggs now done, and scooped half of the portion onto one plate, and the other half onto the other. The toast jumped up from the toaster at that point, and James grabbed them and added each to a plate, adding the strawberries, as well. 

He then turned to the bowl, full of his generous offering of love for Harry, and took out a butter knife. He spread Harry’s toast with his cum, as though it were butter. Then he poured the rest on top of the eggs and the strawberries. 

He left his own plate free of any of the cum. It was all for Harry, as it was symbolism that James wanted to give everything to Harry. Besides, this was the next step in his grooming of Harry. His son needed to get used to the taste of James’ cum to the point where Harry would see it as a snack. A healthy one, at that, because cum was full of so much protein. He really was a good father, at heart.

James grinned widely as he surveyed the display. There was honestly no food sexier than strawberries and cream…

With that thought in mind, James grabbed both plates and left the kitchen, his heart pulling him to where his love still slept.

~

AN: I know that this is short, but I thought that you guys deserves something and to tease you for what is to come! ;) Please leave me reviews, and I will be encouraged to write faster! Also, let me know your kinks, and I will debate on whether I will add them or not. I refuse to do anything with feces play, so don't even ask... But I think that I just might add some waterworks later on. 

Maybe you could suggest some magical kink for me? Harry Potter porn is the only time we can get creative with magical kink! 


	4. Chapter Four

James walked through the open door of Harry’s bedroom. He paused as he looked around the small room. 

The room was child-like. Filled with boyish toys and varying shades of blue that colored the room…

It would feel weird to have sex in here in the light of day.

“Perhaps, tonight, I will move him to my bedroom…” James mused quietly to himself. 

It made sense. James had a bigger bed for them to get creative with sex. They could just turn this room into Harry’s play room. And that way, Harry would have more room for toys if they moved out the bed. 

James grinned at the idea. Any person on the outside, who would be disgusted by his relationship with Harry, would think that James would be trying to turn Harry into a mini adult. But that wasn’t at all what James wanted. He knew and understood the importance of little boys playing with toys was. In fact, he wanted Harry to never grow up. He wanted Harry to remain his little boy forever…

Now that was a thought, wasn’t it…? 

James shook his head, shoving the thought away to ponder over at another time. And continued on to where his love was sleeping curled on his side. 

James set the plates down on the bedside table, and crawled back under the covers. He turned towards his son, and pressed his half-hard cock against the delicious cheeks of Harry’s bum. Then he proceed to lift Harry and gather him into his arms, pulling him tight to his chest. 

Harry groaned, as half-wakefulness started to find him. 

James pressed his nose into Harry’s thick hair and breathed in the childish scent of his sex partner, before he dipped his head down and planted his lips on Harry’s jawline. He sucked the skin into his mouth, nibbling lightly, hoping that the action would leave a mark.

“...daddy?” Harry called out sleepily. 

James groaned out at the innocent title, as it caused his cock to twitch. “Good morning, my love.”

Harry fidgeted slightly, indicating that he wanted to move. James let him, and Harry turned in his arms, facing James.

The green eyes that looked up at him were still so full of trust and love, and a part of James relaxed at the sight of it. A part of him had been worried that Harry would hate James for what he did… But it seemed that James wasn’t deluded into thinking that Harry loved him just as much as James loved Harry.

James smiled lovingly at his son before he leaned down to sweetly plant his lips onto the tiny ones below him. When he parted, Harry had a slight smile as he bit his lips, thinking on how the kiss felt.

It was all so new to Harry… even having someone express any sort of love to him was brand new. James wondered at what it must feel like to Harry. To all of a sudden have a father that loved him with all of his heart and body. 

James rubbed his large hand over the small expanse of Harry’s bare back. “I made you breakfast, love. Are you hungry?”

In response, Harry’s stomach rumbled, and James couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

Harry nodded eagerly as he giggled himself. “Yes, daddy.”

With another chuckle, James extracted his arms from around his love and turned back to where he left the plates on the table.

In his excitement for food - little Harry still wasn’t used to having regular meals - Harry sat up against his pillow, the bed sheet falling a bit to reveal his small, flat chest and pointed nipples. 

Was Harry deliberately trying to tease him?

James ignored the thought for now, and set Harry’s special plate in front of him… the food was still steaming hot, as James had cast a warming charm on them earlier. 

He handed Harry a fork, and started to dig in to his own meal.

But he noticed that Harry hadn’t started eating, and he turned his head to look at his son for the reason why.

Harry looked down at the meal, confused. Wondering at what all the white goo was that was over all of the food on his plate. Harry then turned to glance at James’ own plate, and saw that none of the white goo was on any of James’ food.

“What is it, Harry?” James asked, deliberately being ignorant to what his son must be confused by.

“What’s all the white stuff, daddy?” Harry asked, his voice both innocent and confused at the same time. 

“Oh that?” James commented, nonchalant. “That’s daddy’s special cream. It’s yummy and super healthy for you.”

At the word ‘healthy’, Harry made a face. “I don’t like it.”

James rolled his eyes, before looking sternly down at his son. “How can you know that you don’t like it when you haven’t even tried it.”

Harry grumbled in response, his fork poking and shuffling around at the food.

“Harry, if you don’t take a bite at the count of three, you are going to be in big trouble.” James stated, his voice still quite stern. 

It was a voice that Harry wasn’t used to hearing from his father since the two weeks they had been reunited, and Harry looked up at his father… his eyes wide and fearful, and starting to fill with tears on command. 

“B-But,  _ daddy… _ ”

“ _ One _ .” James stated, not allowing himself to be swayed by the gorgeous puppy-dog eyes.

Tears started to fall faster, but Harry still didn’t take a bite.

“ _ Two _ .” James continued, his voice rising slightly with more warning.

Harry sniffled and shuffled around his fork in the food again.

“ _ Thre- _ ”

At the threat of the last number, Harry quickly speared a bit of cum-covered egg and popped it into his mouth. Fascinated, James watched lustfully as Harry chewed the egg before forcefully shallowing. 

“What do you think?” James couldn’t help but asking.

The tears stopped as Harry thought on his answer. “It tastes a little funny… but it’s not yucky.”

James grinned at the answer and playfully rubbed Harry’s hair, causing his son to giggle. “See? I told you it wasn’t that bad! And you’ll get used to the taste.”

James was really proud of Harry for trying his cum-covered meal, and being honest what he thought about it.

Harry speared another egg and put the fork in his mouth. “Why don’t you have special cream, daddy?”

James froze slightly at the answer, thinking quickly on his feet… “Because it’s just for you, Harry. Because you are a growing boy.”

_ Growing…  _ not if James could help it…

James quickly finished the rest of his meal, and then proceeded to playfully feed Harry his cum-covered strawberries to him as he peppered kisses over his cheek, neck, and bare shoulder. Harry giggled at the tickling sensation.

When they got down to his last strawberry, James pressed it to Harry’s mouth while he ducked and took Harry’s nipple into his mouth for the first time. And bit down at the exact moment he felt Harry bite the strawberry that was in his mouth.

Harry gasped at the sensation, and his little hips thrusted into the air slightly.

James extracted his mouth just as Harry swallowed, and his little boy was panting, his little chest heaving. James honestly couldn’t help but notice the effect that he had on his love.

James eyed his son… his gaze roaming the body that he had claimed for his own last night. “Are you sore, Harry?”

The question seemed to startle Harry, and he looked up at his father, questioningly. 

“Does your bum hole hurt?” James clarified.

Understanding lit in Harry’s eyes and he nodded, biting his lip.

Looking down at Harry with a father’s sympathy, James nodded slightly. “Do you want daddy to kiss it to make it better?”

Harry paused at the bizarre question, but surprising James a moment later, Harry nodded. “Okay, daddy.”

James’ cock now filled to full mast and he whipped the sheet away from covering his son’s sex. 

In the light of day, James could now see that his memory of Harry’s little cocklette did it no justice. It was smaller than James’ pinky and so, so pink. But there was a difference to it now than to last night… Harry’s little penis was stiff… with the cutest erection that James had ever seen.

It seemed that the nipple stimulation was enough to give his baby a little hard-on.

But it seemed that James wasn’t the only one to notice differences in the light of day… His gaze caught where Harry was looking just out of the corner of his eye.

Harry was staring fearfully at the monstrous size of James’ cock that stood erect and pointed at Harry… pointed at exactly what it desired.

Wanting to relay his son’s fears, James reached down to hold his cock in his open palm. “Remember what I told you last night, Harry? Daddy’s penis is hard because it loves you.”

At the reminder, Harry softened slightly, though he did look a little fearful still. 

“You don’t need to be afraid of daddy’s penis, Harry. Remember that all of daddy’s penis fit inside of you last night, and made a home in your bum hole?”

Harry nodded and his lip trembled slightly. “Yeah… it hurt at first, daddy.”

James nodded, again with a father’s sympathy. “Yeah, but then do you remember that daddy’s penis made you start to feel good things?”

Harry nodded again, his face clearing as he remembered the feeling of his father’s cock hitting his little prostate. 

James smiled lovingly down at his son, and brought his hand to cup his small cheek. “That good feeling you had, that’s what love feels like. And daddy felt it too when he was inside you.”

Harry’s eyes started to water as he smiled up at his father. “I love you, daddy.”

James leaned down to kiss the tear-stained lips of his son. “I love you too, Harry. I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that.”

When James lifted up again, Harry was calm and content. No longer fearful as he gazed at his father’s enormous cock. As he now knew for sure that it’s hardness only ever gave love, even as it occasionally gave pain.

With that thought in mind, James lifted from the bed until he was on his knees, his cock bobbing with his every movement. He turned to face Harry and reached forward to grab his ankles, before lifting them up until he was in the exact position a baby would be in as they got their nappies changed. 

The change in position didn’t startle Harry, as he was now completely under James’ spell of trust and love. But what the position did grant was a view of Harry’s no-longer virginal hole in the light of day…

The tight ring had once again closed, but was entirely swollen and bruised looking as the skin puffed out to almost resemble lips…

It was beautiful. A sign of their lovemaking.

And it was presented to James as though on a silver platter. 

Leaning forward slightly, James first lightly kissed the protruding skin. Harry hissed at the slight pain the touch caused, but James found that he didn’t care. 

His tongue peaked out, circling the precious opening, before he enclosed his mouth over his son’s ass-lips. 

Groaning at the taste and feeling of eating out his son, James aggressively started to snog with his love’s twitching hole. 

Harry gasped at the odd new feeling, but he no longer sounded as though he were in pain. 

James’ lips released the protruding skin and he proceeded to lick all over Harry’s arse. At the abandoning of his father’s lips at Harry’s second sex, Harry let out a spectacular whine in protest.

“ _ Da-ddddy _ …”

James relented, loving the sound of his son’s begging for sexual favor, and returned his lips to his son’s sexual opening. 

His tongue lapped at the swollen cracks that kept his tongue from entering his love’s hole. Before he forcefully pushed his tongue forward, wanting to taste more of the source of his son’s natural flavor.

Harry cried out at the intrusion, both in pain and in pleasure. But James paid it no mind. He deserved this. He had waited patiently for two weeks to become one with Harry, and he was waiting patiently now for Harry to heal a bit before he could stick his penis back into his love. 

James pushed his tongue forward, until it’s entire length was lodged as deep as it could be.

Harry was panting with great effort underneath him and gave a great cry as James started to wiggle his tongue within him. James’ lips enclosed around the puffy opening and suctioned his mouth as best as he could with his tongue still lodged deep in the child before him.

It seemed that Harry was dangling just on the edge, and that something was keeping him from falling over. And he actually started to cry tears from not being allowed over that edge.

“ _ Daddy… _ ! Daddy,  _ please _ !” Harry wailed, his voice desperate with a child-like whine. 

James freed one of his hands from Harry’s ankle, and moved it to the erect little cocklette that begged to be touched. 

As soon as James made contact, Harry screamed. His arse cheeks clenched around James’ tongue in rippling waves as his dry orgasm overcame him.

When the waves decreased to the point of nothingness, James extracted his tongue and lowered Harry legs.

James surveyed his child-love below him, with a lick of his wet lips - getting a last taste of Harry’s flavor. His hand found its way to his forgotten cock, setting a furious pace over the hard member. 

Harry was a twitching mess on the bed below him, and James surmised that he would no longer allow himself to feel any guilt over his relationship with Harry. Because James was a generous lover… as was made obvious by the current condition of his son.

“You are  _ mine _ , Harry.” James said in both a loving and authoritative tone. “Say you are mine.”

Harry twitched again, and forced his eyes open to look at his father. 

“Yours, daddy.” Harry managed to get out.

James growled his approval as his hand moved faster… with Harry twitching from his orgasm but still watching his father masturbate over him.

“ _ Fuck _ !” James cried in passion as his thumb brushed over his cock head. “One day, Harry, you are going to put daddy’s penis in your mouth like daddy did to yours last night…”

Harry’s eyes widened fearfully at this statement, but James remained firm. “Not today… but soon.”

Harry thought this over as his twitching stopped, before acceptance found him and he nodded. “Okay, daddy…”

“ _ Fuck… _ !” James cried out, and his semen burst out of his cock and spilled onto Harry’s little cocklette, where James aimed it.

James stared right into Harry’s eyes as he came… letting him know that the reason for James’ passion was the little boy before him.

~

AN: Leave me reviews! PLEASE!!! I write for reviews! I'm literally begging!


	5. Chapter Five

It was sometime later, after both Harry and James shared a shower together - much to Harry’s childish amusement - where James stood in his study. Harry was taking his afternoon nap, so James felt that it was as good a time as any to start on his research.

He perused over the numerous titles of books that he had magically transferred from Potter Manor. He had inherited everything after his parents died, including their expansive library.

But there was one book that he was intentionally looking for… one that his father had just obtained a year or so before his death when he had explored a newly discovered ancient crypt of Merlin, himself!

This book… made all other books worthless. As it was magical. It showed you exactly what knowledge you desired most. But it was tricky… as you had to focus on one specific desire at a time in order to get an answer. Otherwise, it might muck up spells by combining two of them together, which could have dangerous consequences...

James walked the book cases, his keen eye searching for the worn-down leather of Merlin’s book.

Until, he found it!

Eagerly, James plucked the book from the shelf and brought it over to his maple wood desk. He placed it carefully onto the expanse of wood, then sat gingerly into his seat, closing his eyes and thinking carefully on what it was he wanted the book to reveal to him.

‘ _Invent me a spell that makes men sexually and emotionally attracted to children…_ ’ James though hard. ‘ _Specifically towards their own flesh and blood_.’

James thought this hard several times, before he opened his eyes and flipped open to the middle of the book.

The title read…

**~**

**The Incestural, Pedophilic Mating Spell**

**~**

James grinned at his success and his eyes eagerly drank in the instructions on the page. But before he even got two sentences in…

“Daddy?” A childish, sleepy voice called out to him from his study door.

James looked up, and saw his love, in his cute Gryffindor onesie jammies… holding a stuffed deer in one hand and his other rubbing his tired eye.

“Hello, my love,” James said, genuinely surprised to see him awake so early. He would have thought that Harry would be tuckered out by all of their activities… “What are you doing awake?”

Harry yawned before he padded into the room and rounded the large maple wood desk to his father.

“ _Missed you_ …” Harry mumbled tiredly, as he lifted his arms, indicating his desire to be lifted up.

James didn’t even hesitate. He reached down and lifted Harry by his armpits and set him squarely on his lap.

“I missed you too, baby,” James echoed the sentiment back to his son. “How does your bum hole feel, now? Does it still hurt?”

Before James had put Harry down for his nap, he put magical healing cream on his son’s sore little hole.... Hoping that Harry would be healed up in time for another round of nighttime activities...

Harry leaned tiredly against James’ chest, with his little eyes closed. And he shook his head sleepily. “No, daddy… feels all better…”

His cock filled at this information. But still, there were two things that were holding him back…

With a shift of his eyes, James looked at the awaiting spell that he had a responsibility to learn sitting open on the desk…

And then he looked down at his son… and how exhausted Harry still looked as he dozed.

Suddenly, an idea came to him.

“Harry…?” James asked, his voice light and sweet.

Blearily, Harry opened his eyes. “Yes, daddy?”

James bit his lip and tried to look contrite. “Daddy’s penis is really cold... “

Harry frowned slightly at this revelation, and he looked as though he really wanted to help. “Cold?”

James nodded, his eyes deliberately sad. “Can daddy stick his penis in your bum hole to warm it up? I promise that once daddy’s penis makes a home in you, daddy will let you go back to sleep.”

Harry seemed too tired to object, so he nodded and James eagerly sat him up slightly, undoing the little bum flap on Harry’s onesie… revealing his sexy, little tush.

James took his wand and quickly stuck it in Harry’s sexual opening and whispered through the desired spells to prepare Harry.

As soon as Harry was loosened and lubricated, James reached down with one hand and undid the button on his trousers, freeing his weeping cock.

Holding his erection steady, James finally guided Harry down onto it.

James deliberately made Harry a bit looser this time, so that he could instantly fit his cock in all the way to the base.

Harry easily slid his walls down the skin of James’ erection, and not even three seconds later, Harry’s arse cheeks met the curls of James’ pubic hair.

With no pain this time, Harry sighed contentedly and once again leaned back against his father’s chest where he fell to sleep instantly.

James marveled at how his cock inside of Harry had become a comfort to his little one so quickly… They were really meant to be together.

James sighed, and kissed this thick hair of his sleeping son, enjoying the comfort as well. Harry’s boy-vaginal walls did indeed keep his cock warm, which helped to bring James peace.

After a moment of indulging in the heat and comfort of his child-mate, James knew that he had to get back to work…

He turned his attention back to the book and started to read.

_“This spell is intended to cause an adult male to develop sexual and emotional feelings for a prepubescent child. It will primarily be intended for an adult male to develop these feelings incestually. But if the spell is used on an adult male that doesn’t have any children of his own, they will develop the same feelings for the child of another. For the spell to work, the caster must insert the tip of his wand into the urethral entrance at the tip of the penis. Then, the caster must say the incantation given below. The spell will then manifest in the adult male’s penis then spread to the rest of the body until it finishes in the brain, completely transforming the desires of the adult man. The process will take a matter of two days to complete, during which, the adult male will start to have conflicting thoughts about children they will suddenly find attractive.”_

James read over the incantation and memorized it. Tomorrow, he planned on meeting Arthur Weasley for tea… where his plan would be put to the test.

“James? Harry?”

James froze, and slowly looked up from the book to the empty doorway. Sirius was calling for them from the other room…! He hadn’t heard the floo go off!

“Fuck!” James hissed under his breath.

His cock was still lodged deep within Harry…! And he couldn’t take it out in time, before…

Sirius was suddenly at the open doorway, and he grinned easily at his best mate… “There you two are!”

Panicking, James lifted a shaky finger to his lips, indicating that Sirius should be quiet as Harry was sleeping.

Immediately, Sirius looked apologetic. “Oh. Sorry, mate. Didn’t wake him, did I?”

James shook his head, his mind going a mile-a-minute at what he should do!

Not sensing James’ internal struggle, Sirius invited himself into the study… “Whatcha doing, Prongs?”

He came closer to try to peer at the page that James had been reading, but thinking quick, James shut the book with a loud thud.

Harry flinched in his sleep at the noise, but otherwise didn’t stir.

Sirius stared wide-eyed at James, his eyes wondering at why James had shut the book so abruptly. “Why can’t I see?”

Sirius’ voice actually sounded hurt… they never kept secrets from one another. In fact, his relationship with Harry was the very first secret James had kept from Sirius.

But James took the question as an accusation, and as a result, his body started to get more and more tense. His cock strained inside of Harry, moving slightly with the shifting of James’ muscles.

And as a result…

“Aghhh!” Harry cried as he woke from the abrupt poke to his inner walls. Harry shifted upwards, to get away from the sensation…

Sirius stared in absolute shock at the sight of James’ cock inside of Harry was revealed.

James looked back at Sirius in horror… This couldn’t be happening! Not now…! Not before he even had the chance to enjoy his life with Harry!

“I can explain!” James blurted out, his voice desperate as he implored his brother in all but blood to listen to him.

“H-How could you possibly explain?!” Sirius suddenly exclaimed, unfreezing from his shock as the reality of the situation set in. “You have your cock inside of your own son!”

James wrapped his arms around Harry defensively, as he sensed that Harry was getting quite upset.

“We’re in love, Sirius.” James stated, his voice full of the power of the truth of the statement.

Sirius froze.

“Wh-What…?”

James knew exactly why Sirius was as shocked by the statement as much as he was… For years, Sirius had tried to get James to find someone to love… or at least to find someone to fancy. But James had never found anyone who had called to him. It had made Sirius sad… that his own brother couldn’t enjoy a thing as wonderful, such as love…

But then, James had given in to societal demands. He had married Lily Evans.... Though only he and Sirius both knew that he did not love her.

Sirius had once said that James must be incapable of romantic love…

But here James was, proclaiming in love for his own son.

It would be impossible for Sirius to merely brush such a statement aside so rashly…

“You-You do?” Sirius asked, his earlier episode melting as the information soaked in.

James nodded and hugged Harry even tighter against him. “I really, really do…”

Sirius let out a soft curse, and ran a hand through his long hair.

James watched him as Sirius started to pace. Slowly, James started to lower Harry back the little way down his cock again, and then started to shush him as Harry was now leaking silent, confused tears at the situation.

It was scary to see someone upset at your own father at that age…

James looked back up at Sirius, and saw that he was still pacing, tormented…

“What are you going to do, Sirius?” James stated, wanting the answer instead of the silence. “Turn me over to the aurors?”

Sirius stopped his pacing and turned sharply to face James. “Of course not! I could never do that to you… I would sooner die!”

James relaxed, glad to know that his brother wasn’t going to betray him… “You would die for me?”

Sirius nodded, adamant. “I would do anything for you, James. Even accept a relationship with your own son… even if I don’t understand it…”

James’ eyebrows rose, and he looked back down at the closed book, then back up to Sirius. “You would do anything for me?”

Sirius nodded again, not even hesitating.

“Including getting you to understand, even when you say that you don’t?”

Sirius paused, before he nodded again. “Yes, I suppose, but I don’t see how you can accomplish that…”

James bit his lip, as he thought exactly at how he wanted to word this… “By becoming a pedophile yourself, for me…”

Sirius froze, unable to believe what he had just heard. “What are you saying?! How is that even possible?! I’m not- James, I can’t-”

“Were you lying when you said that you would do anything for me?” James questioned, in an accusing tone.

“What…? Of course I wasn’t lying!”

James calmed, and looked evenly at his brother. “There is a spell… that will make you emotionally and sexually attracted to children…”

He let this information sink in to Sirius’ dawning face before he continued. “Would you allow the spell to be cast onto you for me? Would you do it?”

Sirius stared deep into James’ eyes, tormented as he was put into a decision that would dramatically change his life…

It was long minutes as James watch the war wage in Sirius’ eyes, before they suddenly cleared… and acceptance found him.

“James, I would be nothing without you. You took me in when I ran away from my abusive family, you were my brother and my friend, and you rescued me from Azkaban…” James waited, wanting to hear Sirius say it…

“Do it.” Sirius commanded, giving himself freely to James to cast the spell.

James looked upon his brother in approval, glad to know that Sirius would always stand by his side through anything. He would make sure that he would find the perfect child for Sirius to love…

“Take out your cock.” James commanded, and Sirius immediately did so.

Remarkably, Harry was quiet throughout the exchange, as he must have somehow sensed the importance of this moment.

When Sirus’ flacid penis was freed, James went on to explain what he was about to do. “I’m going to stick my wand in… you know it will hurt. But this is for the better good… We’re going to change the Wizarding World together, Sirius. Just you wait and see.”

Sirius nodded. “Do it. I’ll follow you anywhere, James.”

James stuck his wand to the tip of Sirius’ limp cock, before shoving the end into the tiny hole.

Sirius cried out in agony, but there was nothing to be done about it… This had to happen. James knew it. Sirius knew it. And even Harry probably knew it, even though he didn’t understand.

Not wanting to extend his brother’s agony, James clearly and proudly stated the incantation.

Sirius’s entire body started to glow… “Wh-What’s happening…?”

James took out his wand and smiled at his brother as he leaned down to kiss Harry’s cheek.

“The beginning of the rest of your life.”

~

AN: Tell me what you thought! Do you find this hot?


	6. Author's Note

Hey, everyone!

This isn't an update, but I wanted to paint some imagery for you if you wanted to check it out!

Below is what I was looking up to give you an idea of what Harry's little cocklette looks like. 

**WARNING!!! THIS IS AN ACTUAL LINK TO PORN!! IT'S AN IMAGE OF A WOMAN WITH A GIANT CLITORIS!!! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE IT, THEN DON'T CLICK THE LINK!!!**

 

[An Idea To Harry's Little Cocklette](http://www.gratuit-porno-sexe.net/wp-content/uploads/ost-a-penis.jpg)


	7. Chapter Six

Sirius lay on the floor, panting, as the glow of the magic receded. His limp cock was still out, and James could see that there was a slight, gaping hole in his urethra where he had stuck his wand…

The sight of the little hole at the tip of Sirius’ penis gave James a randy idea… Perhaps, he could play with Harry’s cocklette hole sometime in the future?

“How do you feel, Padfoot?” James asked his brother, who had calmed somewhat on the floor.

Sirius met James’ eyes. “Different…”

James stared at Sirius as he digested the answer. Different wasn’t bad… In fact, that was exactly what they hoped to happen… for Sirius to change into a pedophile. 

James appraised Sirius’ condition for a moment longer, before he grinned at his mate. “Well, I think that it is high time for Harry to have a playdate, don’t you think? We can invite all sorts of kids to come over…!”

Harry let out a large gasp. James looked down at his little love and saw the genuine and true excitement in his green eyes.

“I get to play with new friends?!” Harry exclaimed, his little body bouncing slightly on James’ lap in his excitement. 

James let out a groan at the feeling, his hardness still lodged deep in Harry’s second sex... “That’s right, Harry… Now, stop bouncing and let daddy rock you…”

Harry stopped his erratic bouncing immediately, and James wrapped his arms around Harry’s chest and started to rock them back and forth, lazily giving each other sexual gratification.

It wasn’t polite to fuck when you had company…

With their slow rocking back and forth, James looked back up at Sirius and saw that his best mate was watching them intently, and that his cock was now half-hard… “Sirius?”

Sirius’ eyes snapped up to James.

James smiled and continued their conversation. “As I was saying, we can invite all sorts of children over and you’ll have your pick of the choose. Whatever little boy you find attractive, I promise, you’ll get.”

Sirius’ cock twitched in interest and grew to full mast, at the talk of finding Sirius his own child to love. “You’d do that for me?” Sirius asked, awe in his voice.

James grinned and started a slight thrusting upwards into Harry’s heat, causing his sex partner to gasp at the sensation…

“Of course, Sirius.” James said with an easy grin. “I always reward those who are loyal to me.”

Then, James waved Sirius closer and Sirius walked forward as though in a daze. When he got close enough, James reached down to grab Harry’s childish hand… He forced Harry’s fingers open and placed the tiny, open hand onto Sirius’ erection. 

Sirius let out a gasp at getting rewarded with what his newfound lust desired… which was the touch of a child.

“Uncle Sirius’ penis is telling you that it loves you, Harry…” James spoke into the five-year old’s ear. “Even though only daddy’s penis can be in your bum hole, you can touch Uncle Sirius’ penis to say that you love him, too…”

Harry nodded obediently. “Okay, daddy.”

James then wrapped his own hand over Harry’s on Sirius’ cock and started to jerk their hands together.

“Fuck!” Sirius cursed, outright, and immediately started to thrust into the two hands that were loving him.

“Just you wait…” James commented, as he moved his and Harry’s hands faster over the hard flesh. “It will get even better. The first time you enter a little boy’s arse is where you feel like you are a whole new man. With a child, you get to make up your own rules. He won’t be able to tell you no.”

Sirius was now panting with need, chasing his first orgasm that would be to thoughts of children. “James, I didn’t think so before the spell, but this is truly a gift you have given me!”

Precum started to leak from Sirius’ cockhead…

“Tell me.” Sirius panted, sounding close to the edge of ecstasy. “Anything that I can do for you! Tell me what it is and I’ll do it!”

“You are my brother, Sirius,” James said. “But I want you to become my servant, as well, for the cause. Follow my leadership into a new age for the Wizarding World.”

It was at that exact moment where Sirius came. “ _ FUUUCCCCKKKKK…! Yes, James! Yes! _ ” 

James then took his hand off of Sirius’ spurting cock and reached up to force Sirius’ face down to his, where he immediately locked lips with his brother… sealing the covenant between them. Between master and servant. 

The kiss was harsh and demanding from James’ end, whereas Sirius was compliant and taking all that was given to him. 

It was symbolic of the pact they just made.

When Sirius’ cock stopped spurting his life-giving juice, he shuddered and James finally released him with a smack of their lips.

James looked up at his brother, and grinned an easy and accepting smile. “You will always be rewarded and favored for your loyalty towards me, Sirius. As my first follower, who had also  _ willingly  _ transformed his sexual desire for me - instead of transformed by force - my favor for you will know no bounds.” He spoke formally, as was custom when working out the conditions and rewards of such a pact.

Tears of happiness leaked out of the corners of Sirius’ eyes at the loving sentiment, and he leaned forward to peck James’ lips in gratitude. “If I have found such favor with you, then I have a request, Prongs…”

James looked imploringly into Sirius’ eyes, and declared with sincerity, “Anything.”

Sirius bit his lips and stated his desire. “Let me watch you make love to your true love… I’m sure that it is beautiful to watch.”

James looked down at his love in question… Harry was looking down at his little hand, at the copious amounts of love juice that Sirius had so generously spilled.

“That isn’t something that I would allow for just anyone…” James whispered, as he subconsciously wrapped his arms around his love. Harry abandoned his gaze at his hand and sighed at the love and contentment that James was sharing with his son. 

“Oh.” Sirius said, his voice thick with disappointment.

James’ eyes left Harry to look up at Sirius - his best mate, his brother, Harry’s Godfather, and his newfound servant for the cause… “But I would be honored if you did watch.”

Sirius’ head snapped up quickly, before a look of longing and love dawned on his face. “Really?”

James nodded. “You aren’t just anyone, Sirius. You are the most important person in my life, behind Harry. And I think that you deserve to see the love that we share.”

With that, James stood, with his cock still lodged deep inside of Harry. 

“Ahhh!!” Harry cried out as the standing of his father caused the cock inside him to poke at his inner walls. 

But James didn’t stop moving until he had placed Harry onto his sturdy desk. Then he peeked over at Sirius, who was still standing. 

“You might as well conjure a chair to enjoy the show…”

Sirius snapped to attention and followed his master’s suggestion, and whipped out his wand, conjuring a chair, before sitting. Sirius’ cock was still out in the open, though it was only half-hard after his orgasm. 

James took that as a challenge to get Sirius to cum again before he did.

After that thought, James turned his attention back to his little love and regretfully started to pull his cock out of the warmth his son’s hole provided… Harry gasped from on top of the desk as he felt his father’s hardness leave him. 

His poor baby probably felt empty after his daddy left the home his cock created...

He hadn’t wanted to, but his son’s hole was too loose at the moment, where James had purposefully made it that was so that Harry would be comfortable enough to sleep with his daddy’s cock in his hole…

But the looseness wouldn’t do for shagging, at all…

Once his cock was free and met by the surrounding cold air, James reached again for his wand on the desk. Then, he put his wand in Harry’s loose hole and recited a tightening spell, then another lubricating spell.

James decided to make Harry’s little hole tighter than it had been the night before. He really wanted to put on a show for his faithful servant, who deserved it for the leap of faith he had taken today for James.

When Harry was magically prepared with other quick spells to secure his internal organs and get rid of any waste, James picked Harry up again and flipped him over, before setting him on his back on the desk.

James wanted to look into the green eyes before him as he once again took what belonged to him.

But first… he had to explain some things to Harry.

“Now, Harry… Daddy is going to put his penis back in your cute little hole again.”

Harry nodded, completely accepting. Probably trusting after it hadn’t hurt when James had  _ really  _ loosened his hole to keep his cock warm. “Okay, daddy. Is daddy’s pee pee cold?”

James shook his head slowly. “No… Daddy just wants to have sex with you, Harry.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What’s sax, daddy?”

“ _ Sex _ ,” James stressed the correct pronunciation to his son, “is what daddy did last night. Remember when daddy put his penis in your bum, then moved it in and out of your hole?”

Harry’s eyes widened in understanding and he nodded, his cute little cheeks getting pink as he remembered the night his father deflowered him.

“Well, daddy is going to do that again. But it’s going to hurt again, ok? So, you have to be my brave, little boy again.”

Harry’s eyes widened even further and he started to cry. “No, daddy…! I don’t wanna hurt again!”

James looked down at Harry with sad father eyes. “You have to, Harry.”

Harry hiccuped as his tears came faster. “W- _ Whyy _ ?”

James reached down to rub lightly at the skin at Harry’s inner thighs. “Because daddy’s penis is hard. Do you remember why daddy’s penis gets hard?”

Harry’s staggered, hiccup tears slowed as he prepared to answer. “Daddy’s pee pee is hard because he loves me...”

James nodded firmly, resolute. What Harry said was absolute fact. “Exactly. And what happens when daddy’s penis is hard?”

Sniffling, Harry reached up to rub away the tears from his eyes, before looking up at his father again. “Daddy wants to  _ espress  _ it.”

James nodded again, and with a silent whip of his wand, he spelled away Harry’s footy pajamas as well as the rest of his own clothes. He heard Sirius’ little gasp as Harry’s gorgeous body was exposed. 

“ _ So cute… _ ” He heard Sirius breathe, and James knew that he was referring to Harry’s little cocklette.

James stepped forward slightly, taking his hard cock into his hand and holding it from underneath as though holding it in offering. 

“Now,” James said as he loomed over the little boy who was fearfully waiting to be ravished. “Spread your legs, Harry.”

His voice left no room for argument.

Harry sniffled loudly, but did as he was told. Spreading his legs and exposing his little hole, an offering to his father just as his father was holding the hard offering in return.

They truly did give to one another. Their love certainly wasn’t selfish.

James smiled down at the gift that already belonged to him, and stepped forward the rest of the way.

The head of the hard flesh kissed the opening to the puckered hole…

… and…

James pushed, breaching the forbidden flesh.

Harry screamed, his chest shaking from where it originated.

This time, James didn’t stop until his entire length was sheathed. There was no point dwelling when that was what was going to happen anyways. It was like pulling off a bandage. It was best to do it quick.

When James was finally to the hilt was when he stopped, and let his father side take charge. He took a moment to comfort his hurting son, reminding him that the worst part was over and that it would start to feel good for his little one soon…

All the while, James was shaking in his effort not to prematurely shoot his load…

His son’s second sex was  _ even tighter  _ than it was the night before! It was as though he were claiming Harry’s virginity all over again!

“ _ Daddyyyy _ …!” Harry sobbed, though it wasn’t as loud as before. “It  _ hurts _ !”

James nodded, panting with the effort to keep for thrusting. “I know, Harry. But this  _ has  _ to happen. It will feel good soon… I promise. Now, daddy is going to move now-”

“N _ oooo...! _ ” Harry cried out, his tears coming faster again as he complained.

James ignored the complaint and brought his hips back, before bringing them forward in a slow thrust. Fuck! It was better than he remembered!

He repeated the action, slowly snapping his hips back and forth, pistoning his cock in his son, splitting Harry in half by the cock that created him.

It was a beautiful thought… Harry worshiping the cock that created him with his body, which would one day help to create a whole new life with newborn children.

It truly was the most natural way of living. The true circle of life.

Why give your life and body to strangers when the love of a child never dies?

With all of the thoughts running through James’ head, he started to move faster… flicking his hips in a circular rhythm.

Harry was now merely silently crying as he took what his father was giving him… And James then decided that it was time to give his son the pleasure that he was patiently waiting for.

Tilting his hips upward, James aimed for where he now knew to be the place of his son’s boyish g-spot. 

At the sudden gasp from his son, James knew that he found it on the first try.

With a randy grin, James thrusted even faster, setting a brutal pace towards his son’s love button…

…And Harry was now screaming for an entirely different reason…

“DADDY! OH DADDY! OH! OH!”

James growled in triumph. His son could be the slut he was meant to be if he only just let himself be it! It was really up to James to remind Harry of his true nature.

His true purpose…

Of being  _ daddy’s whore _ .

“OH Harry!!” James cried out, tingling sensations shooting up his spine. “Merlin! You are so TIGHT sweetheart! You feel  _ so good _ ! Such a good, brave boy for daddy!!”

James gyrated his hips, jabbing at the spot inside that was causing his son to go wild!

“AH!” Harry cried out, now moving his little hips down to meet his father’s generous cock… like a good child slut should do. “DADDY! I-I feel… I feel…”

“Yessss!” James hissed, pleased that his son was on the verge of orgasm just from James’ cock alone. James had neglected to touch Harry’s cocklette at all. “Let go, Harry! Let daddy’s penis make you feel good!”

And all at once, with the permission and encouragement from his father’s words, Harry let go. 

With a childish cry of ecstasy, Harry reached the peak of his orgasm, his hole tightening and squeezing the life out of James’ cock!

“ _ FUCK! _ ” James cried as his cock was assaulted by pure pleasure. And it was as the waves of Harry’s walls squeezed and fluttered around his father’s hard symbolic love, James found that he released yet another offering to his love… his mate… his  _ forever _ . 

He emptied his balls into his son’s second sex, filling him with a generous amount of sperm fluid that would paint Harry’s insides white and warm…

... and would one day help to create their love child together…

But through their shared orgasm, their eyes connected, and something magical happened…

They bonded. 

And James saw right into Harry’s beautiful soul…

Harry stared back at him with just as much wonder, and together, just from the beautiful sight of each other’s eyes, they both came to a second orgasm.

Harry’s face twisted with the tense pleasure that suddenly built up to onslaught the both of them, giving in to his juvenile, dry orgasm… while James emptied yet another load of cum into his already full son.

It was a beautiful experience. James didn’t know how to describe it.

He felt blessed.

When the feelings of pleasure left them, they still continued to stare into each other’s eyes… Feeling the bond remain as strong as when it first formed with James’ cock still inside his son’s surrounding heat.

It was bliss.

James cooed at his son, as though he were only a babe, and leaned down to pepper thankful kisses all over the child that was willingly speared on his cock.

Harry giggled at the kisses, basking in their shared love, before he reached up a little hand and turned his father’s cheek, bringing his tiny lips to claim his father’s in a sweet kiss.

It made James’ toes curl.

James continued peppering kisses all over Harry’s face, neck, lips… before he would repeat the cycle. He did this as Harry sighed in content, his little hand going down to tangle lightly in James’ thick, black hair.

Until, Harry let out a little yawn, and James regretfully pulled back to look at his sleepy love. “Rest, Harry, my love… Daddy loves you.”

Harry let out another sleepy yawn, his eyes drooped, before they closed altogether. “Love you…”

Then soft breathing met James’ ears. And he knew that Harry had fallen asleep still speared on his father’s penis.

James stared down at his sleeping love, afraid to move in fear that his love would suddenly disappear. 

But he had to breathe eventually, and when he finally let in a breath and straightened, he looked over at Sirius…

To find a generous load of cum all over his trousers...

~

AN: Please leave me a review!! I love reading them! Let me know if you found this chapter hot or not! Also, HOW CUTE ARE JAMES AND HARRY TOGETHER?!?!


	8. Chapter Seven

“ _ Fuck… _ ” Sirius whispered as he stared at where James’ cock was still firmly implanted within his own unconscious son… “That was the most  _ beautiful thing _ I have ever seen…”

James smiled softly as he turned back to his sleeping son and stroked his cheek fondly. “Harry makes everything beautiful.”

“I can’t wait until I meet my own little boy. The last time I shagged someone was Dorthea Miltrode.” Sirius shuddered in disgust as he thought about it.

James grinned over at his brother. “The thought of having sex with grown women disgusts you now, doesn’t it?”

Sirius shuddered again and nodded. “Yeah… Don’t know how I could have ever found them attractive before… it just seems so…  _ unnatural  _ now. It’s almost as though a little boy’s hole is the only natural thing that is supposed to take a cock now. The thought of vagina… makes me  _ sick!” _

James nodded in sympathetic agreement. “Yeah… I’ve always thought so as well. Vaginas aren’t even tight enough to really get a grip on a cock! It’s almost nature’s way of saying that it isn’t natural…”

Sirius stood in his eagerness and walked towards James, his still-exposed flaccid cock bobbing with the movement, as he nodded wholeheartedly. “Yes! Thank you! It’s almost as though humanity steered down the wrong path in history, and you and I are going to start driving it onto the right path!”

Sirius lay a hand on James’ bare shoulder and together they looked down to Harry just as he stuck his thumb into his mouth in his sleep. 

“So precious…” Sirius whispered in awe. “Subconsciously, he knows that he’s meant to have something in his mouth…”

Inside Harry, James’ cock twitched at the picture Sirius had painted. Fuck, he needed to start Harry’s cock-training soon...

“Tell me,” Sirius said, his voice filled with reverence. “Does his tiny mouth feel good on your cock, James?”

“He hasn’t given me a blow job yet…”

“ _ What?! _ ”

“ _ Shhh!”  _ James shushed, the noise stirred Harry slightly, and he shifted a bit, his inner walls moving with him over James’ half-hardness… When Harry calmed, James continued with his explanation. “It would almost be too scary for him just yet… With sex, it’s different. Because even though it’s supposed to hurt at first, I always make sure to hit his prostate… So, he always ends up feeling good. With a blowjob? It won’t feel good for him. Blow jobs are a selfless act of giving to please your partner alone… If anything, the massive size of my dick will choke him slightly…”

“ _ So _ , what…? You won’t ever have Harry give you a blow job?”

“Of course not! I’m planning on cock-training him.”

Sirius looked at him curiously, and James sighed. “When parents want to start potty-training their children, they first start by talking to their child about it a lot… so that the idea of going in the loo really sticks with them, and going for the first time won’t be so scary. I’m planning the same thing for blow jobs. To the point where Harry will actually be excited to suck me for the first time.”

“That’s not a bad thought process, Prongs, but I don’t think that I will be able to wait that long…”

James looked evenly at Sirius and stated in a firm voice, “When you love someone, you learn the art of patience. You  _ will  _ wait, Sirius. It’s rape if your little boy doesn’t want it, too.”

Sirius flinched at the reprimand and nodded seriously, before he leaned forward to kiss James in apology. “Alright, Prongs… I’ll treat my baby right.”

James stared at Sirius for a moment longer, trying to measure how serious Padfoot was, before James nodded and smiled slightly. 

“So….” Sirius drawled, his voice indicating that he wanted to change the subject. “Speaking of potty-training and the loo, have you tried pissing inside of him?”

James froze, his lips turning downward in thought. “I’ve never even thought of it before…”

“Well, picture this… Your cock is lodged deep in his little hole, and after you cum, you let your piss flow… giving Harry _ all of the essence _ you have to offer and filling him up.”

As Sirius described it in that way, James did picture it in his mind… and he felt a flash of desire sweep through him. He wanted to fill Harry up with any fluid that came from James’ body through his dick… But there was still something holding him back...

“B-But wouldn’t it just all flow out and get everywhere?”

Sirius frowned in thought. “True… if only there was a  magical barrier that we could put on his hole opening to keep any cum or piss from escaping…”

James nodded, his eyes drifting away from Sirius to the desk… where his eyes caught onto Merlin’s spellbook. 

He let out a gasp, and saw as his eager hands went forward to greedily take hold of the book. “There’s a way to do just that!”

James thought long a hard about a spell to create a magical barrier at a person’s anal opening to keep any fluid from escaping through. And sure enough…

“Here it is!” James exclaimed as he opened the book to the spell needed to do just that.

Sirius gaped at him, before looking at the spell over his shoulder. “Merlin! What kind of spell book is this?!”

James grinned over at him before eagerly explaining, “It’s Merlin’s spellbook. It helps create any new spells that you want by you first thinking specifically of the details you want of the spell. It’s how I got the spell that turned you into a pedophile.”

As he explained, James picked up his wand, set the book down on the desk, and pointed his wand towards where his cock was still inside of Harry’s stretched opening and recited the spell.

James waited, but didn’t feel anything different after reciting the spell, so he decided to give pissing inside of Harry a go.

With conscious thought, James let his bladder go, pissing inside of Harry for the very first time. 

Immediately, James was addicted to the feeling of keeping his cock warm and protected as he did his business. He watched with satisfaction as Harry’s little stomach started inflating with the amount of liquid that was filling him.

According to what the book said about the spell, James’ urine wouldn’t come out the way that it was put in. Instead, any liquid that James put inside of Harry would travel up to Harry’s own bladder before he would have to pee it out himself.

Harry would be having to go pee a lot more from now on…

When James finally released the last of his urine within Harry, Sirius told him to take his cock out to see if the spell actually worked. 

With great reluctance, James did just that. He took his cock out of its favorite home and watched with awe at his penis came out of Harry’s hole completely dry. With great eagerness, James squatted so that his face was level with Harry’s hole and peered inside and…

Sure enough, his hole was full of James’ piss and cum. But none of it was escaping past the invisible barrier set at Harry’s hole.

James looked up to Sirius with a smile on his face, intending to exclaim that the spell had worked, only to find that Sirius now had Merlin’s spellbook in his hands, and he was concentrating with deep effort and closed eyes.

“What are you doing?” James asked curiously.

Sirius peeked one eye open at him and replied, “Why stop at the one spell? I say that this book here gives us everything we could dream our little loves to be!”

James stared at Sirius with raised eyebrows, before he realized with shocked glee that Sirius was right!

“Give me that!” James exclaimed as he stood and took the book from Sirius. He closed his eyes, thinking about a single thing that he desired to be turned into a spell. 

When he opened his eyes and turned the cover of the book, he saw a spell that stopped a person from aging. 

Sirius looked over his shoulder and gasped out loud at the sight of the spell. “Merlin! I wasn’t even thinking on that scale! I was thinking sexual spells…”

James grinned over at him before turning his eyes to skin over the instructions of the spell. “Oh, I intend to do those, as well. But for this… this spell makes it so Harry doesn’t grow up. So that he will always be as sexy and tiny as he is now.”

Sirius let out a breathless laugh in his awe. “Why just use the spell on Harry?”

James smirked. “You read my mind… How would you feel about living forever, Sirius? Fucking our little boys until the end of time?”

Sirius launched at him and gave him the biggest, tightest hug that he had ever received from his friend. “I would love nothing more than to spend eternity by your side!”

James wasted no more time in casting the spell on all three of them. Thinking about how mind-boggling it was that they would no longer age even a single second.

After that, James and Sirius both had fun playing with Merlin’s book.

To start, James had casted a spell that made their urine and cum super healthy.

“I want a go!” Sirius said eagerly, and James chuckled as he passed the book over. “I think that we should make our cocks bigger… so that the holes we fuck feel even tighter!”

James thought that this was a good idea. And Sirius cast the spell on both of their cocks, making them enlongate and engorge a few inches each way.

James loved it, thinking that his cock never looked better. He was sure that Harry would love it too. Especially when James used it to make Harry scream with pleasure that night.

Before James could take the book back, Sirius exclaimed that he had another idea. “I was just thinking of what it was like to be Padfoot, and I think he inspired me!”

Sirius focused of thinking of the spell before he opened the book and cast the spell on both his and James’ cocks.

“What did you do?” James asked him.

Sirius grinned mischievously. “I made it so that we develop knots in our cocks when we’re close to orgasm. That was one thing I was always jealous of Padfoot having but not ever being able to have it when I’m human too.”

James gaped at Sirius for a long moment, before stating, “You’re brilliant.”

Sirius snickered. “I know.”

After that, James made a spell making it so that Harry couldn’t ever orgasm unless it was James being the one to give it to him.

Sirius made a spell that made Harry’s nipples just as sensitive as a clitoris, meaning he would orgasm easily just by James touching them or kissing them.

James then thought of two spells. 

One that created another magical barrier at Harry’s colon that magically got rid of any of Harry’s waste. And after consideration, James and Sirius did the same spell on themselves.

The second spell was one that made James really excited. It was a spell that had Harry’s hole get naturally wet whenever he was turned on. It was a good indicator to show James that Harry found him attractive, too. Enough for his body to show physical signs of that attraction and to prepare itself for sex.

Sirius then suggested that James get rid of Harry’s gag reflex, but James admitted that he wanted Harry to choke on his cock and learn to love it.

After that, James created and cast out a spell to send letters to all of the magical children that was around Harry’s age and gave the letter a magical touch by making it so that the parents reading it would strongly want to do what the letter invites them to.

The letter was an invitation for the play date tomorrow. 

Where Sirius would have his pick of what little boy he was attracted to and James would recruit Arthur Weasley to the fold.

It was time that James set the world right.

~

A.N.: Let me know if you have any suggestions for magical spells you think James and Sirius can create from the book.


	9. Chapter 9

It was later, after Sirius left, when James walked into the kitchen. He had put Harry down in his bed to finish the rest of his nap. His poor, little love was exhausted from the sex the two shared, as well as the amount of magical changes James had made on his little body.

But it was almost time for Harry to wake up, and James had to think about what to make his baby boy for dinner. 

James opened the cupboards and scanned the vast amount of food that had been recently stocked just after they moved in. Before he decided on something simple and took out the spaghetti and a jar of red, tomato sauce. 

As he prepared the preparations and got the pasta in the saucepan, James idley stirred the pot with one hand, while the other came down to play and tug at his new and improved cock.  

His cock was now huge. And James honestly couldn’t wait to show it to Harry tonight. Sure, he knew that Harry was bound to be sore still from this afternoon, but James just knew that Harry was starting to grow an attachment to his daddy’s penis. Perhaps an even stronger attachment than a baby would have with it’s mother’s tit. 

His cock started to get hard from his thoughts and the ministrations that his hand was currently doing to it. 

Which was why when the food was finally ready and cooked, James sighed in relief. He took the pans and plated two plates with each portion. But he set the bigger portion aside, casting a heating charm on it, and focused all of his attention on the smaller plate.

James picked up the plate and walked it over to the table, where he set it down. Then, he shimmied his trousers down until his hard, twelve inch cock bobbed suddenly free.

He placed his hand on his erection and started rubbing, aiming the head of his cock at the plate. With thoughts of a moaning Harry speared by the entirety of his daddy’s length, it didn’t take long for James to orgasm a good amount of healthy cum onto Harry’s meal.

James sighed, satisfied. He really was the best father there was, thinking about Harry’s health and happiness. As he thought this, he tucked his cock back into his trousers. He wanted to surprise Harry with it later.

Speaking of, he’d better go wake Harry now…

But James paused, looking back at the two plates that sat without anything to drink. An idea started sprouting in his mind. 

With a large grin, James turned toward the cupboard and took out a cup. Then, he took his half-hard penis back out and aimed it in the cup opening, and…

He let his bladder loose. 

The cup easily filled with his hot, healthy urine. After James had spelled it, his piss was healthier for Harry than pure water. He briefly considered spelling the liquid to taste different, but he decided against it. 

He wanted Harry to taste the natural flavour of his daddy’s pee… and to someday grow to love it.

With that eager thought of the future in his mind, James left the kitchen, intending to go up the stairs to wake Harry but found himself detoured in his study, once again.

Merlin’s spell book was still sitting on the desk, open on the last spell that he and Sirius had created.

Ever since he had started this sexual relationship with his five-year old son, James really wished that he could take Harry out on a proper date, but it was much too risky to do that now.

But an alternative idea in his mind started to take root.

With a grin, James took the book and thought hard about what he wanted. The spell appeared before him when he opened his eyes, and his excitement grew.

………………….

A/N: I know it’s short, but I’ve got a special treat in store for everyone! Again, pedophilia in real life is wrong. I am not advocating for any sexual abuse of a minor. I just like writing and fantasizing about forbidden things, even when I am not attracted to the forbidden things in question in my real life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comment to let me know if you want me to continue with this story! If I get enough comments, I'll write the sex scene! Also, let me know if you have any kink suggestions that you would want me to add! If I find them hot enough, then I might add them! ;)  
> Also, I have to say that real-life pedophilia is wrong. This is fiction.


End file.
